Greener Pastures
by Serendipily
Summary: Fed up with canon, The Krew decide to venture for greener pastures. Spoilers for Episode 21.


Mako and Bolin's Apartment:

MAKO is sitting at the kitchen counter eating a plate of dumplings and reading over the script for Episode 21. He reads over the page, and squints in confusoin.

MAKO: What the … (he reads it again, this time he abruptly chokes on his dumpling in shock.)

BOLIN comes out of his room, still in his sleep clothes, PABU chittering on his shoulders.

BOLIN: Hey, what's-

He sees MAKO choking, and rushes to his brothers side. He slaps his palm against MAKO's back and MAKO splutters.

MAKO: (coughing) Ow! Bo! I'm fine, I'm fine!

BOLIN: (still concerned) Are you sure? What happened?

MAKO: (takes a moment to collect himself. He sighs and hands BOLIN the script)

BOLIN: (reading it over) Mako and Asami move closer in an embr- WHAT? But you and Korra just broke up a _week_ ago!

MAKO: (Groans and buries his head into his hands)

There's a knock on the door, and the two brothers glance at each other. BOLIN goes to answer it. He opens the door to find ASAMI on the other side. She looks irritated. She storms into the apartment, her script rolled up in her hand.

ASAMI: (frowning) Did you read this weeks script yet?

MAKO: Yeah, I did. And-

ASAMI slaps him over the back of the head with her script

MAKO: (flinches) Hey what the hell!

ASAMI: I don't want to get back together with you!

MAKO: Hey, I don't want to get back together with you either! And this is your fault! You kissed me first!

ASAMI: That wasn't my idea!

They glare at each other, before sighing.

ASAMI: Where's Korra?

MAKO: (eyes widen) Oh shit, Korra …

BOLIN: (shakes his head) Oh man, Korra's gonna be livid.

Enter KORRA. Her hair is messy and she's wearing one of Mako's old training t-shirts, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

KORRA: (yawning) Korra's gonna be livid about what?

The three of them all glance at each other before looking away. KORRA raises an eyebrow.

MAKO: (gently) Hey sorry, did we wake you?

KORRA: (shakes her head, and takes a seat next to MAKO at the counter) No. I was awake. I just got out of bed when I heard yelling. What's going on?

MAKO: (hands KORRA the script)

As KORRA skims the script, ASAMI takes a seat next to KORRA and BOLIN takes the vacant seat next to his brother.

KORRA: WHAT? (she shoots incredulous looks between ASAMI and MAKO) I've only been gone for a week! (she glares at MAKO) You couldn't keep it in your pants for a week?

MAKO: Korra I-

KORRA: (extremely irritated) I thought we were done with this whole love triangle bullshit. What the hell are they doing?

ASAMI: Korra, believe me, I do not want to back together with Mako and Mako certainly does not want to get back together with me. It's-it's those damn writers! They just-eurgh! Future Industries is going to the shits and they think all I care about is stealing away my best friend's boyfriend! The damn fandom hates me enough as is … and they hate you too. (She points a finger at MAKO, then sighs heavily) This isn't going to end well for either of us.

KORRA: (softly) I'm your best friend?

ASAMI: (blushes) Welll … yeah ….

KORRA smiles and ASAMI smiles back. KORRA reaches for her hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

BOLIN: (snorts) Dude, are you crying?

MAKO: N-no … I'm just … (rubs eye) This whole Republic City part of the episode is an utter shitfest. You move out, Bo.

BOLIN: (splutters incredulously) What? Why?

MAKO: You got mad at me because I'm trying to expose Varick. It's part of that Mako-Bolin-quasi-falling-out we're having

BOLIN: (reads over the script, and scowls) Ah, c'mon! It's bad enough they're making me go through this breaking-away-from-my-older-protective-brother-arc , half naked (he grumbles) but now I have to move out? Isn't it bad enough they treat me like walking comic relief?

KORRA: Oh please, like you actually dislike dressing in that Nutuk costume.

BOLIN: Alright, alright, while I do admit my abs are glorious and my thighs are heavenly, I want to be more than comic relief slathered on eye candy!

ASAMI: (nods) And I want my story to focus on me and my failing company. _Not_ me and Mako. (she rolls her eyes)

MAKO: And I don't want to kiss Asami.

KORRA: (nods in agreement) I don't want you to kiss Asami either. Why can't you just kiss me?

MAKO: (looks sad, but takes her hand in his) We're broken up right now remember? We're in that place in our relationship where we need to grow as individuals. It's what we need. Well, it's what the writer's think we need …

KORRA: (pouts, but gives his hands a firm squeeze) Isn't this show called the Legend of Korra? Shouldn't it be about what I want?

MAKO: (shrugs) Well, it's really what the writer's think you want.

KORRA: Damn writers. They don't know anything …

BOLIN: (snorts) That's not true. I think they catch you two getting naked between takes often enough to know a thing or two …

ASAMI: (makes a face) Ew, yeah. Like that time in my pool

BOLIN: Yeah or in this kitchen.

ASAMI: Wasn't there that one time on Air Temple Island? Something about a destroyed ancient relic?

MAKO: (blushes)

KORRA: (mutters) Man, Tenzin had us cleaning the bison stable for a month after that …

BOLIN: The writers know what you guys want. They're just not willing to give it to you.

ASAMI: (sadly) Or to any of us.

KORRA: (slams her fist onto the kitchen counter) That's gotta be a better way.

MAKO: (raises an eyebrow) What do you mean?

KORRA: We're moving!

KORRA pulls out the Big Ol' Book of Fanfics

ASAMI: (blinks) Where did you-

KORRA: There has to be something out there less fucked up than canon.

MAKO: You think?

KORRA: Mhmm. What about … Oh! What about MerMa-

MAKO: No.

KORRA: (pouts) No fun.

ASAMI: (rests her chin over KORRA's shoulder) Oh this ones a good one.

KORRA: "The Past is Prolonged"?

BOLIN: (nods) Yeah that could work! I'm enroll in the academy in that one right?

MAKO: (nudges BOLIN playfully) Stop trying to steal my plotline.

ASAMI: Yeah I never understood why they made Mako the police officer when Bolin was the earthbender …

BOLIN: (nudges back) Mako just thinks he's such hot stuff because he can flip a motorcycle in the air.

MAKO: (ruffles BOLIN's hair) Brat

BOLIN: (slaps a meaty palm on his brother's back) Showoff.

KORRA: (rolls her eyes but smiles) "Tinted Green"?

ASAMI: (raises eyebrow) Maybe … I don't know if I'm a big fan of being an Equalist …

BOLIN: "Hard Knocks"?

MAKO: (chuckles) Bro, get over it.

KORRA: "A Breeze Over the Edge of the World?"

ASAMI: I'm not even in that one.

MAKO: Wait … "A Breeze …" is that he one where …

KORRA: You feel me up in the cave? Yeah.

MAKO: (slightly irritated) It wasn't sexual. I was trying to see if you were alive.

KORRA: "It's Elemental"?

MAKO: (contemplate it) That one is a definite possibility.

KORRA: Oh! Or there's "Kismet".

MAKO: (smiles softly) We're so cute in that one.

ASAMI: Yeah if by cute, you mean horny …

KORRA pinches ASAMI's elbow.

ASAMI: (flinches, and rubs her elbow) Don't Bolin and I get married in that one?

BOLIN: Why did you say it like that?

ASAMI: Say it like what?

BOLIN: Like "Ugh, Bolin and I get married in that one?"

ASAMI: I didn't say it like that.

BOLIN: (after a moment) … It's General Iroh isn't it?

ASAMI doesn't say anything. BOLIN deflates and pouts.

ASAMI: Ah Bo, come on … that was just a rumor. I wasn't going to run off with him …

MAKO: (clears his throat) "Dream of the Lotus in Bloom"?

KORRA: (blinks) Amon kidnaps me when I'm four and brainwashes me so he can use me as a part of his Equalist ploy.

MAKO: (flinches) Oh. Right.

ASAMI: "Blueprint"?

KORRA: You lose your arm and your leg.

ASAMI: But … character growth …

MAKO: "Perfect"?

KORRA: No. You tops way too much in that one.

ASAMI: (to Mako) "Winter's Children" is a good one for you and Bolin.

The brothers flinch.

MAKO: Korra, why are you in the Korrasami section?

KORRA: Just … trying to keep my options open.

MAKO looks bewildered. ASAMI winks and him and he blushes, grumbling under his breath.

ASAMI: (sighs) How come there are no happy stories of the four of us?

KORRA: Yeah one of us either dies, becomes the villain, or my duties as the Avatar manages to tear us apart.

BOLIN: There are happy stories of us!

They all stare at him, doubting

BOLIN: How about "The One Time We All had Sex?" I don't know about you guys, but I was pretty happy in that one.

MAKO clears his throat, KORRA smiles shyly, and ASAMI blushes. BOLIN smiles triumphantly.

ASAMI: Well …

KORRA: I mean if we can relive it over and over …

BOLIN: Well there's always … High School AUs …

ALL: No.

BOLIN: (sighs) Face it guys, we're never going to find a plot we're all satisfied with. We're trapped.

MAKO: (pouts) I don't wanna kiss Asami.

ASAMI: Yeah, it's not exactly a treat for me either, pretty boy.

MAKO and ASAMI both sigh, depressed.

KORRA: Well … You guys aren't really getting back together.

BOLIN: Yeah, you'll just have to fake it.

ASAMI: (rolls her eyes) All I wanted was a little character development that didn't have anything to do with the person I dated.

BOLIN, MAKO, and KORRA snort. They settle into each other. ASAMI leans into KORRA's shoulder, KORRA wraps one arm around ASAMI'S waist and the other MAKO's. KORRA has her left leg slung over MAKO's BOLIN and MAKO each have an arm thrown over the other's shoulder.

MAKO: I guess sneaking around isn't that bad …

KORRA: We _have_ been doing it since episode 3 …

The KREW sit in silence for a moment.

ASAMI: But Korra's part of the episode was good.

KORRA: Yeah?

BOLIN: (smiles) Yeah. And the effects were decent.


End file.
